Who Needs Princes Anyway?
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Episode 112, "I'd kiss you and hug you and everything else." When Ikuto finds Amu crying in park because Tadase apparently chose another girl over her, can he get her to laugh again? AMUTO


**A/N I know I should be updating Safe and Sound instead of writing more one-shots, but I just couldn't help but write this using the prompt of when Ikuto says he'd hug her and kiss her when Tadase "dumped her" during episode 112. Man you gotta love that cat cosplay pervert :P **

* * *

After finishing a hard day of school and evading crazy fan girls who all were deluded enough to think he was in love with them, Ikuto wanted nothing more than to go to his spot in the park and take a very long, very relaxing cat nap. So when his favourite little strawberry came walking up dejectedly with her head hung low, Ikuto thought about just letting her go, until he really looked at her. Her normally proud shoulders were slumped in defeat and her feet dragged against the pavement. Her lips turned downwards into a small frown and her normally luminescent golden eyes were hidden behind a wave of rosy hair. It was official, Amu was depressed.

Hopping from his comfy position in the grass, he brushed off some stray pieces of yellow grass before hopping in front of the pink haired girl and smirking. "Jee Strawberry, can't you live without me for a bit without becoming this depressed?" he asked teasingly, ruffling her hair lightly and hoping for a reaction.

Instead of blushing madly or slapping him to the next world, she merely stood there and refused to move or even react. "Ikuto…am I ugly?" she asked quietly, a sad tremor in her voice and the wind brushing her cheeks comfortingly.

Ikuto froze. Say what? Did she…did she just ask him if she was _ugly_? Where did THAT come from? She knew she wasn't ugly, she was just about the most adorable fifth grader there ever was. Frowning, Ikuto took hold of her hand and gently walked her over towards the spot he had been occupying not just five minutes before. "Sit." He commanded, watching as she dropped to the ground like a rock in water.

"Now what are you talking about?" he asked exasperatedly, trying to figure out just why she was asking a question as stupid as that.

Sniffling miserably, she tried to laugh but it came out a sob. "Oh…well I guess, I guess that answers that question. You only avoid things that are bad. Am I really that bad-looking?" she asked dejectedly, not bothering to look him in the eye.

An incredulous look overtook the older boy's features and he sighed. " What's wrong Amu?" he asked gently, grabbing her hand again and squeezing it before brushing the stray hair away from her face and looking her in the eye, not letting her gaze go. "What happened?"

As though an invisible dam in Amu's heart had just shattered, the words poured from her mouth like a waterfall. "T...Tadase-kun!" she sobbed dryly, "He...he said Th...that he l…l…loved me and he would always tell me so! B...but n…now he likes someone else and he…he said that, that he can't stop thinking about her! He likes someone else! But he said he loved me! He said it!" now the tears that came down were real and wet as they plopped to the floor like shards of her heart.

Ripping her hand from his she brought them to her face and cried hollowly. Her sobs wracking her tiny frame and she continued to pour her heart out. Looking down at her compassionately, Ikuto wrapped his arm around the tiny girl's shoulders and shushed her gently.

"Is it…is it because I'm not good enough? Not pretty enough? I know I'm not perfect but…but-"she was cut off by Ikuto's angry outburst and the way he squeezed her roughly, interrupting her midsentence.

"Stop talking right there Amu. You're perfect just the way you are. And if Tadase can't see that then that's his loss. Boys are jerks Amu, even the so-called princes." A blush blossomed on her cheeks and slowly, the tears stopped falling and she calmed down somewhat to try and make a joke.

"S…so you finally admitted that you're a jerk huh?" he snorted amusedly before ruffling her hair in mock anger.

"Everyone except me of course. I will always love you, even if you _were_ ugly." His low voice tickled her ear and her heart pounded against her chest as though trying to escape.

So he thought she was pretty? Amu blushed until she realized what else he had said. Thwacking him on the back of his head, she frowned. "Don't tease me Ikuto, I just had my heart broken." She glared at him from underneath her messy bangs and he chuckled. She was just too cute.

"Admit it, it's already feeling better isn't it?" he smirked at her as though knowing exactly what was going on in her head and Amu wondered if he really could see right through her.

He was right of course; Ikuto always had a way of making her feel better. She didn't know if it was his words like silver or the familiarity of his smirks and teasing. Maybe it was that she could always count on him not lying to her or the fact that he saw right through any of her outer characters. He always knew what was on her mind and knew exactly what she was thinking. She liked being there; in his arms. She felt safe and happy. She felt like she had just come home.

But of course, she would never tell him that. That would just boost his already huge ego.

Instead, she chose to snuggle deeper in his embrace and close her eyes peacefully. "You may not be a prince Ikuto…but I'm glad you're here." She smiled and unbeknownst to her, he smiled too.

Five minutes later, she remembered why she had come to the park in the first place and jumped out of his arms like a rocket. "Ahhh shoot! I forgot to pick up Ami!" she screamed, face-palming herself like an idiot, ignoring the fact that Ikuto was now laughing at her and standing up as well.

Looking around frantically, she finally figured out where she was and was preparing to sprint as though her life depended on it until she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. A feather light kiss was placed on the back of her head and Amu could feel the heat burn her face all the way down to her toes. "You forgot to say good-bye Strawberry." He murmured in her hair.

Rolling her eyes at his antics, she patted him on his arms lightly. "Bye pervert."

"Oh, and for the record, I wasn't teasing you…Amu." He did it again, said her name like it was a prayer to be revered.

Before she could reply he was gone like the whispers of the wind, leaving her with a red face and a rapidly beating heart. "Ikuto…"

Two seconds later, she jumped up in fear. "I'M LAAAAATE!"

* * *

"We're home!" she cried out tiredly, wanting nothing more than to collapse on her bed and sleep.

She had ran all the way to Ami's daycare and had to buy her a lollipop to make up for being late. Midori walked out from behind the kitchen and stared at her daughter, "Where were you Amu? You're forty minutes late."

Bowing her head slightly, Amu struggled to find something to say. "I'm sorry mama…I was late for Ami."

Raising her eyebrow, Midori crossed her arms expectantly. "Oh?"

"Umm, I…I was talking to someone and I lost track of time." She finished in a hurry before running up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Stupid blue-haired perverted cat." She muttered under her breath, barely noticing her four charas floating in the air.

"Amu-chan!" they cried, "It's true! Tadase-kun did have a girl in his house!" they cried out sadly, all bearing worried and sympathetic looks on their faces.

Looking intently at her would-be-selves, Amu merely smiled calmly and walked to her balcony. "You don't have to look so worried, so he has a crush, so what?" she asked uncaringly.

One by one, her charas dropped to the floor in shock. "But Amu-chan! You like him!" Ran cried out, confusion apparent in her voice and eyes.

Turning her head to look at them, Amu grinned mischievously. "Meh, princes are overrated anyways."

Walking out onto the balcony, she leaned on the railing and stared out to open city, somewhere, in the back of her mind, hoping to catch a glimpse of blue hair and the swish of a cat tail she knew would come soon enough. After all, she didn't need a prince, she already had a cat-eared pirate and that was good enough for her.

* * *

**A/N Okay I'm sorry, I know the last line totally took away from the seriousness of this story but I just had to put it! I couldn't resist the temptation :$ :P**


End file.
